


War of Change

by jenndubya



Series: Thousand Foot Krutch Song Collection [3]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Action, Determination, Fanvids, Gen, Heroism, Multi-Era, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ranger must rise, fall, and rise again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War of Change

**Author's Note:**

> "I feel it in my veins, it's not going away, everything's about to change."  
> An epic look at those hooked up to the morphing grid.


End file.
